


It Feels Better (Biting Down)

by hotmess_yes (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Gen, I suck at tags, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm, and summaries, but it's not what you think, but josh teaches him, if you know what i mean, innocent!tyler, jenna is mentioned briefly btw, joshler - Freeform, platonic sort of, really weird tag but oh well, relationship is up for interpretation, tyler is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotmess_yes
Summary: | Tyler has had too much "pent-up energy" lately. So Josh teaches him how to relieve that energy, and interesting things ensue. | AKA: Tyler masturbates for the first time ever in the most awkward, yet strangely hot way possible. |





	

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this omfg  
> i've been wanting to write this idea for a while now FINALLY did it
> 
> in this story, let's pretend that it is in the now.  
> but tyler is not married to jenna. they are just still dating.  
> because ambiguity and convenience is my thing apparently

It had been a long year on the road. The Emotional Roadshow World Tour was almost over, so Tyler and Josh were giving each performance absolutely all they had to make the last few venues ones to remember.

 

Jenna, Tyler's girlfriend, had been on the road with them for a few months now. But she had been gone for the last week or so, gone to spend some quality time with her family and take care of some things back at home before the boys got back from the tour.

 

So now, here they were, parked outside of tonight's venue, with the show only a few hours away. All of the rest of the crew were already inside, setting things up and working out last minute details with the venue management and staff. So the boys were glad to have the bus to themselves, for once. (It was definitely a _lot_  quieter.)

 

Breaking the relative quiet, though, was Tyler's restlessness and constant fidgeting. Up and down, up and down. In his bunk, in the studio, on the couch; he just couldn't sit still. And frankly, it was kinda starting to annoy Josh.

 

Said boy was currently on the couch, scrolling through his Twitter feed. His eyes followed Tyler as he passed by for the umpteenth time and he sighed, putting his phone down. "Ty? Why are you so restless?"

 

"Got a lot of nervous energy inside me right now," Tyler answered as he opened the refrigerator door, rummaging around for nothing in particular.

 

Josh knew Tyler got nervous before shows sometimes, but he had never seen him THIS bad. "Well, maybe you should like… I don't know, go for a run?"

 

Tyler shot him a look and laughed. "Very funny."

 

Josh shrugged. "Well, it's just that you're making _me_  feel antsy, that's all."

 

"Sorry, Jish."

 

"Don't worry about it." Josh paused for a moment and thought about what could be making him anxious. "Are you missing Jenna?"

 

Tyler looked down and frowned. "I am. I miss her a lot. But, it's not just that.. I don't know how to describe it."

 

Josh nodded and let out a small 'Hmm' in response. He wasn't in a relationship at the moment, so he really had no true words of consolation. But he knew that if Tyler wanted to talk at any point, he would open up.

 

"Jeez. I can't believe this..."

 

Josh looked up to see Tyler sitting down next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

 

"This is like the absolute WORST time to have one…"

 

Josh placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, a concerned look on his face. "Ty. Look at me. What's wrong?" he asked firmly.

 

He looked at Josh and let out a small sigh, before tugging his long tank top up to his stomach. "This."

 

Tyler was… hard. And not just a little hard. Hard as in, his skinny jeans weren't leaving much to the imagination right now.

 

"Oh." Josh felt himself turning probably fifty shades of red. "You… uh.. jeez, must really be nervous."

 

"They come at the most stupidest moments," Tyler mumbled, letting his shirt fall back down over his crotch.

 

"Well, dude, there's ways of taking care of that, you know?"

 

Tyler gave him a blank stare. "Ways?"

 

Josh felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Um. You know, touching yourself? Masturbation?"

 

He nodded, finally realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, that. Uh, yeah I've never done that before."

 

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Really? Are you serious?"

 

Tyler bit his lip. "Serious."

 

"But I mean… dude, don't take this the wrong way, but you're dating _Jenna_ , for Pete's sake. I know we're saving ourselves for marriage, but dude, you two are always hugged up and kissing on each other. Don't you ever…?"

 

Tyler sighed. "I do, yeah, a lot actually. I usually just try to wait for it to go away or take a cold shower or something, but it's been happening ALL the time now, it seems like." He looked up at his best friend with a shy smile on his face. "Can you… can you teach me how to?"

 

Josh's heart just about stopped. "You want me to teach you how to masturbate?" he asked, voice coming out breathless.

 

Tyler nodded, the smile still on his face. "Yeah. I'd like to know how to. I mean, I can do it myself, of course." He chuckled nervously. "Just want to know what to do."

 

The surprised look still on his face, Josh let out a long sigh, cheeks puffing out. "Sure, sure thing, Ty. But only because it's you. Um… jeez, how do I explain this…" He shifted so that he was facing Tyler head on, which probably was a very bad idea, but oh well. "You want to make sure you have a lubricant of some sort while you're doing it, because it might chafe and hurt a lot if not. Jeez, um, yeah, just explore your body and go with what feels right. It never hurts to fantasize about someone that makes you feel nice. And if you keep at it for long enough, you'll eventually have an orgasm."

 

Tyler cocked his head to the side. "And how does that feel like?"

 

Josh swallowed hard. This boy was killing him. "It's hard to describe. You'll just have to have one to find out. Um, yeah you'll need one of these…" He reached over to the table next to the couch and pulled out a Kleenex. "…and don't be afraid to moan or pant, if you feel like you need to. It can help with the tension."

 

He looked at the tissue in his hand and then back at Josh, smiling. "Thanks Jishwa. It's worth a shot." His eyes wandered over to the bunks. "Should I do it in my bed?"

 

Josh nearly choked on his spit. "Oh, uh, you can do it in your bed or shower or toilet or, uh…"

 

Tyler made a face, and then laughed. "Ew, toilet sounds kinda gross. I'll just do it on the couch in the studio." And before Josh could get a word out edgewise, he was off the couch and in the studio, closing the door behind him.

 

It was then that, thanks to Tyler, he was never going to sit on that couch ever again.

 

A few moments and some rustling passed by before the sound of soft, breathy noises drifted out from from underneath the door. Looks like Tyler was a fast learner.

 

Josh felt incredibly awkward listening to his best friend and band mate touch himself, yet awkwardly turned-on at the same time. But he would be darned if Tyler was going to come through that door and see him with his hands down his pants.

 

So he laid back on the couch and imagined what Tyler looked like right now, as he heard the moans start to get louder. He laughed to himself; if this really was Tyler's first time doing this, he didn't expect him to last very long.

 

"Mm.. gosh.. yes.. Jishwa.."

 

Josh's eyes shot open, panicking at what he had just heard. Or were his ears just playing tricks on him?

 

"Oh my gosh.. Josh.." He said between moans. "Feels so good, baby... feels so--" Tyler's breathless ministrations turned into sharp gasps, getting higher and higher, and Josh knew then that he was completely and utterly  _wrecked_. He thought it was intense when Tyler hit high notes and his voice cracked with emotion when he was singing, but this… this was effortless. This was the sound of his best friend discovering only a little bit of what his body could feel.

 

It was beautiful, really.

 

Josh let out a loud sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and waited for Tyler to come out of the studio.

 

A few moments later, he did just that, glowing, sweaty and just a total hot mess. "Josh," he breathed out. "Oh my… oh my gosh, Jish. Wow."

 

Josh couldn't help but to laugh at Tyler's reaction. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

 

Tyler smiled and looked down, blushing. "S-Sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry. But, Ty, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure, Jishwa." He was now at the sink near the refrigerator, washing his hands. (Josh noticed that he still had a little bit of cum on his fingers when he came out, but hey, he wasn't saying anything.)

 

Josh chose his words carefully. "Were you... were you, um, saying my name while you touched yourself?"

 

Tyler turned around and gave him a warm, soft smile, not even a hint of embarrassment on his face. "I was. You said fantasize about someone that makes you feel nice, and you kinda just came to mind. Is that weird?"

 

Josh shook his head, obviously stunned. "Not at all."

 

Tyler gave him a smile of relief and then sat down next to him. "Do you think I should tweet out that I--"

 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want this to be super smutty  
> but just kinda erotic b/c that's what I'm really into nowadays?  
> (*cough* pillowtalk subreddit anyone? *cough*)
> 
> btw I know a lot of people like to think of tyler as super innocent (guilty of this myself)  
> but he's married and probably has like 100x better orgasms than I do soooo
> 
> k bye


End file.
